Two Silver Coins
by LittleNightmares
Summary: Eliot and his classmates are sent to Cross Academy for a field trip to observe a diffrent school, but things get much more interesting when Eliot meets a certian silver-haired boy. BoyxBoy multi-chappie lemon, rated M for obvious reasons, haha. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I just had to do this once I saw a crossover video of Zero and Eliot on Youtube, haha. (thank you ThexLastxPiece for fueling this crack!) This chapter is supposed to be a little short, it's just a little backstory to set thigs rolling. Anyways, if you haven't already guessed, this is a yaoi fic, as in boyxboy. So please so flaming if you don't like it! Rated M for lemons in later chapters. *eyebrow wiggle* Haha, enjoy.

"Good morning my most every prized students, are hope you are feeling well today because we going on a little vacation!"

I internally winced at the ever-shill voice of our teacher, Mrs. White, as she spattered off flamboyantly about our "vacation" in order to observe the behavior and teaching methods of another school: Cross Academy. The trip was formed due to a very strange argument between Leo and that strange Vesalius girl over the occult and whether it was "logical" or not. Leo ended up snapping and going into one of his rare fits of rage whilst arguing, so in order to keep an open mind, Mrs. White formulated a plan that could help us do so, which includes us being shipped off for a tour at the school which is notorious for strange happens.

Many times I questioned if the woman was a witch herself.

I tilted my head slightly to Leo who sat behind me before speaking in a slight whisper,

"Hey, are we seriously going to that damn school?"

"Yes," he said quietly, not looking up from his book. "Why, do you not want to go?"

"Yeah… but Vanessa nearly killed me last time I cut class… I don't want her to worry again."

Leo's response was almost inaudible, "Who knew Eliot could be considerate."

"Shut up!"

A particularly loud cough from Mrs. White snapped my head back into its former position, only to meet a glaring, no longer giddy teacher. I could see her eyebrow twitching slightly in frustration behind the heavily forced smile on her face.

"Now Eliot…" she sang in a sickly sweet tone, "Just because you're a member on the Nightrays does not mean you get special treatment, so while you were goofing off you clearly missed my instructions…"

"Yes, I apologize, teacher."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and clenched it with a bruising grip.

I don't think I've ever been so scared of someone with a pink flower in my life.

"So please, I hope that you stay safe of this journey, right Mr. Nightray?"

"Y-yes, thank you for your concern." I stammered. She released the death claw that was her hand and twirled around heading back to her position to the front of the class room, eyes glittering once more as I rolled my shoulder.

"And with that class, please head outside and get ready to board the carriages."

There was a rustling of items as people rose and trailed out of the room, idle chatter floating everywhere with the occasional laugh. I got up and stretched before nodding towards Leo as a sign that we should go. Wordlessly he walked behind me for awhile until we reached outside, commented on the weather to himself before turning to me.

"That was quite a show Mrs. White put on today."

"Be quiet" I retorted. "That woman's insane…"

"You're the one who interrupted her class though."

"You responded, so that makes you just a guilty!" We began walking towards our selected carriage as Leo kept talking.

"Yes but as your servant it is my job to answer my masters questions."

"…Smartass."

The two of us bounded into the carriage and I felt a slight jerk as it began to move. Silence captured the atmosphere and sleep slowly, like a light dust, scattered over me, Leo still reading that strange book as I feel asleep.

xXOXxXOXx

A snow filled field surrounded me as a question to how I came here. The land was barren of life as I quietly walked, the sound of snow crunching beneath my feet. I saw a leafless tree and slowly made my way over to it. It was tall and eerie, but something possessed me in that moment which caused me to brush my fingertips across its aged bark.

Red flashed across my vision, as I heard the voice of a young girl, in a frightened whisper: "I'm scared." Immediately I turned around only to see nothing, but those two words echoed through my mind: "I'm scared." over and over, along with the dancing images of red. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them widely, looking out to the black that was in the distance. I could see pairs of eyes, blood red with their toothy grins approaching me, the girl's whispers were getting louder and I wanted to escape.

In the midst of madness, however a set of violet orbs left me fixed to the area in which I stood. They called out from all of the other pairs that bore into me with malice, it was different, yes. Instead of a hunger they held a curiosity. The girl's voice had vanished and now all I heard was the wanting whisper of my name.

"Eliot…" those eyes called. I starting stepping nearer to those amethyst jewels, curious as to whom they belonged to, but a very faint and very choked cry froze my mind and body. It came from the girl once more, and left me feeling very unsettled.

"The vampire's going to eat me…"

xXOXxXOXx

The sudden jolt that was sent throughout the carriage as it passed a bump on the road woke me from my former state of sleep. I blinked and found Leo staring at me, eyes no longer glued to the book in his hands.

"Did you have the nightmare about the burning house again, Elliot?"

"No…" I muttered quietly while running a hand through my hair. "It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a pleasant dream either, it was…"

"Perhaps it was a premonition…"

I couldn't help but snort at his notion, "Isn't your belief that such things are so ridiculous the reason that we are on this trip in the first place?"

"Mrs. White said to keep an open mind, so I'm just doing that."

I sighed and decided not to question Leo's sudden shift in attitude and stared out the window. It was going to be a long day today…

As the carrige came to a stop, I did my best not to dash out of there in order to flee from the stagnant atmosphere to the freedom of outside.

**A/N**: Hello, hello! I know this chapter is pretty short, but I felt that if I didn't cut off here, it would become very drawn out and long in the next one. This is more of a prequel before the whole thing happens. (Zero barely got any time in this chapter and I feel mean. /3) But TRUST me, it shall all pay off. I nom on reviews so if I can somehow manage this... thing, (xD) than that would be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Phew, it's here! I made myself sit down adn write this, even though I was feeling highly unmotivated. But I'm glad I did. :) Soo, here's chapter 2, and please excuse any weirdness, as I was listening to the Trololo Song while writing part of this. :s

Leo rose and opened the carriage door, side-stepping once he was able to stand to allow my passage, which I was very grateful for.

The school itself was fairly grand, but sightseeing apparently wasn't on the to-do list as Mrs. White already began her shrill cries to start walking.

That woman was a demon hidden under lace and fluff.

A lot of fluff.

As the day went on, we weaved in and out of the many halls and rooms, and only then did I notice the maze-like structure of the place. Had it not been for the strange, overly enthusiastic girl whose brown hair swayed as she showed us around, I was certain I would never be able to have gotten out.

The orange haze of twilight melted in the sky as the day was coming to an end. Leo was on his last strings of patience and the student who was leading us, insisted on having an interactive audience, and would stop speaking while waiting for a collective "yes" or "no" from a majority of the group.

We both gave a sigh of relief when Mrs. White instructed us to head towards the front of the school.

There we were, Leo and I, walking (dare I say nearly skipping) to our carriage, blissfully unaware of the female student that was in pursuit of us. It took a tap on my shoulder and a small "excuse me" to cause me to stop my victory stroll.

Turning around I saw the girl whose face I came to dread after today, all in her giggly smile glory. She pardoned herself and bowed before she spoke,

"Are you Elliot Nightray?"

"Depends on who's asking." I spat with a little more venom than usual. The girl seemed a bit startled but continued nevertheless.

"My name's Yuki, and I have been instructed by Headmaster Cross to take you to his office for a meeting, at request of your father."

"My father?"

"Yes."

I gave a wary look to Leo and got a slight shoulder shrug from him in response.

"Am I supposed to go right now?" I asked turning back to Yuki.

She gave a nod and I once again turned to Leo and for once, he himself looked confused.

"I'll tell the carriage man to wait, Elliot."

"Alright. Let's get going then."

As the sun sank lower and lower, an uneasy feeling crept into my bones very slowly, refusing to leave. I bore my eyes into the brunette I was following, scraping my brain for whatever these strange people could possibly want.

My world of thought was shattered by Yuki's glee filled voice, declaring our arrival. She swung open the door, yelling that we were here, and wasn't taken aback in the least by the scene before us.

Sitting in the desk was a blonde, who I assumed was the headmaster, being towered by a silver-haired boy drabbling on about… something. To the left of the desk sat a very distraught… Gilbert? In the corner, who had a boy poking his back that looked very much like...

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted, causing the silver haired boy to turn around and stop talking. Oz stopped his assault on Gilbert's back and flashed his usual grin giving a small wave.

"Hey, Elliot! You made it!"

"Don't 'hey Elliot' me! Answer the question!"

"Elliot's so mean…" he whined in feigned sadness before stabbing his thumb behind him towards Gilbert.

"I came with Gil, I thought it would be fun!" His eyes traveled from the silver haired boy at the desk to Gilbert, and back to me.

"I was right." Oz's smile was no longer cheery but just downright… evil.

"Umm… What happened to Gilbert?"

In the midst of all the awkwardness and confusion, the once giddy and polite Yuki who was standing next to me, dashed over to the boy with silver hair and punched him in the arm. By the sound of it, it was with great force.

"ZERO! What did you do to him?"

The boy called Zero averted his gaze from the girl and mumbled "nothing" before receiving another punch.

"Will you stop doing that already?" he hissed.

"If you stop harassing our guests then I will!"

"I wasn't harassing him, he was being an idiot!"

Two students arguing while exchanging punches and pushes.

Gilbert was sitting in the corner, losing his last ounces of dignity.

And there was a very out of place and very evil looking Oz.

…Will of the Abyss shoot me now.

"Okay, okay! That's enough you two! Zero needs to stop bullying my adorable daughter!" The man behind the desk finally said.

"Headmaster…" Yuki began.

"Call me dad!"

"… Right, so why did you want me to bring Elliot here?"

"Ah, yes the Nightray boy, I've heard much about you."

Hesitantly, I stepped over to the desk and stared at the man who was in front of me.

"I'm Cross Kaien, Chairman of this school. Seeing as you're the only biological son who's survived, your father contacted me and wanted me to share a bit of juicy information…"

The man fiddled around his desk before picking up a letter that indeed, had the Nightray crest in sealing wax on it.

"Gil-chan was nice enough to deliver it to me, about a strange side-effect of the Abyss. Nightray-kun, are you aware of the myth of vampires?"

I couldn't help but scoff at the man, "They're ridiculous fairytales, nothing more."

Cross turned his head over to Zero and chuckled.

"Hear that, Kiryu-kun? He just called you a fairytale."

As I looked over to Zero, he and eye made eye contact, his eyes a strangely familiar shade of purple. It took all of my will power to tear myself away, for some reason, he captivated me.

Once the said vampire rolled his eyes at the fairytale comment, the Chairman resumed talking.

"You see, Pandora did some research that I found very interesting. A long time ago,"

'In a galaxy far, far away…' I thought.

"A burst of energy came from an event that the people at Pandora call The Tragedy of Sabrie. To Zero's kind, it is seen as the birth of all vampires."

I gave him a blank look, not completely able to dissolve his sentence.

"Hmm… seems that Nightray-kun is bit slow."

"What?"

"Haha, anyways, when that energy was released during the opening of the door to the Abyss, some seeped out and infused with the people there, causing a somewhat of a mutation in their genetic makeup. Since the dose wasn't too great, they weren't transformed into chains, but instead, started a new race, which is now known as vampires. It is also what the night class here consists of, which I'm sure you heard about in the lovely tour today."

For the first time since I arrived, Gilbert stood up and spoke, with slight anger in his tone.

"Cross! That is classified information that was meant for the four dukes and very few Pandora members, why are you telling Elliot-"

"Sit, sit Gil-chan." Cross smiled. "You wouldn't want Kiryu-kun to get angry again."

Gilbert flinched slightly but still gave a look of displeasure.

"As I was saying, the existence of vampires is kept secret to common people and I trust that you can hold your tongue on such matters, yes?"

"Yes sir." I said and then bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me, if that is all I must be on my way."

"Of course you do, Yuki?"

"Uh, that won't be necessary, thank you. I can find my way out." Go no I refuse to let that girl talk my ear off once more.

"Very well then, stay safe. There's been a growth in vampire population lately, which is causing Pandora great concern, thus fueling their research." He turned his head to the side, staring intently at Oz. "You two must stay, Elliot you are free to go.

"Thank you." I couldn't escape that room fast enough. Even so, very faintly, I heard Zero mutter something nearly inaudible.

"That boy smells different."

**A/N: **I'm sorry, please don't kill me. xD I just can't do a PWP, no matter how hard I try. Trust me I have, haha. But I promise you lemon-y goodness in the next chapter! Yum. If you read the manga, *tries not to cry* you may or may not get the last line that Zero says, just have to think on it a bit. ;) So.. yeah that's about it. I promise, all the smut-tastic-ness will be coming soon. Please R&R!


End file.
